


PaperHat recién horneado/Villainous/Villanos UwU

by Vick_gato_Camus



Category: Villainous (Cartoon), Villanos
Genre: F/M, M/M, ay, no sé, uwu, villanos - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vick_gato_Camus/pseuds/Vick_gato_Camus
Summary: Aquí encontrarán algunas historias de esta pareja de Villanos.Quiero creer que son más humorísticas y hechas con el corazao'. ¡Disfruten!





	PaperHat recién horneado/Villainous/Villanos UwU

> **EL BETERINARIO**

Un dichoso día más para la Black Hat Organization, además, otro caso por medio del cual obtener almas para la encarnación de la maldad pura.

> —¡Siempre quieres hacer lo que se te antoje! ¡¿En dónde quedo yo y mis sentimientos?!
> 
> —¡Ahora no empieces, sólo sabes dar escándalo! 

Ah, una mañana como cualquier otra. Es una lástima que “el maligno” adore el caos en casi todo sitio menos en su despacho, aun más cuando se trata de dos insignificantes almas indecisas. 

> —Así que, vienen a mi despacho solicitando ayuda… —Black Hat poco a poco mostraba un rostro perturbador, simplemente estaba furioso con la pérdida de tiempo de los dos patéticos villanos.— Pensando que voy a solucionar sus malditos problemas de pareja, ¿creen que es gracioso malgastar mi valioso tiempo con sus desgraciados chillidos?

Antes de que éste pudiera empeorar su tono de voz e imagen amenazante, el Doctor Flug se dispuso a interrumpir con una incómoda y nerviosa tos desde su derecha, a lo que Black Hat respondió con un gruñido indiferente para volver a la normalidad, si es que se le podía llamar así. 

> —Díganme que tienen algún plan para derrotar al héroe… —Buscó en su portapapeles el perfil que elaboró.— El… Vet, no, El Beterinario. —Hizo un gesto de desagrado y duda al levantar la mirada hacia los villanos que asentían las cabezas frenéticos como accesorios de auto.

_ "Ugh, ya recuerdo por qué me negué en un principio a esta entrevista… El hombre ni siquiera es un héroe; es tan sólo un “veterinario de garaje” o profesional a medias que sobrevive vendiendo medicamentos a dueños ingenuos." _

> —¡Sí, profesor! -Flug corrigió irritado: Doctor. —Cómo sea. ¡Es una molesta mosca en nuestro grandioso plan de esclavización de mascotas! Yo pretendo dejarles esa carga a cambio de lo que sea.
> 
> —¡Pero yo quiero despedazar su cuerpo! —Alegó la mujer.
> 
> —¡SILENCIO! - Algunos tentáculos del espeluznante ente amenazaron.
> 
> —Ya está, nos encargaremos del… “Beterinario”. —Las entrañas de Flug ardieron con pronunciar ese bestial error.— y dejaremos a la señorita su cuerpo por petición.
> 
> —¡Sí! —codeó a su marido.— ¿Lo ves, Eduardo? ¡Deberías ser como él! 

Inmediatamente un contrato y pluma flotante fueron arrojados de la nada a la pareja “villanesca”, corría el riesgo de ser leído por el hombre, sin embargo, ¿quién lee verdaderamente los contratos al pie de la letra? La mujer agarró la pluma y estampó su firma seguida del otro.

> —Un placer servirles, caballero y madam. 

Flug soltó tal frase al verlos irse por la puerta, o mejor, al ver al hombre ser arrastrado por la eufórica fémina.

> —Lo mataré y traeré ahora mismo. —Dijo amargado Black Hat.
> 
> —No, Black. Tengo un plan. —Se apresuró a decir la bolsa.

Desde que de alguna manera se convirtieron en pareja Black Hat había cambiado un poco, jamás lo admitiría y preguntarle por ello haría que lo negase ferozmente… Sin embargo, en las recónditas profundidades de la malvada infinidad de este enigmático ser había algo que estaba dedicado especialmente a ese humano de apellido Fluglys. 

Volviendo al tema, Black Hat solo en ciertas ocasiones ayudaba al doctor o al menos, lo supervisaba. Sí, tal como un jefe aunque con valor agregado, aquello alegraba un poco a Flug, no obstante, también le hacía llegar a pensar que le veía incapaz.

> —¿Está seguro de querer enfrentarse a un despreciable analfabeta? —Dijo con rostro serio.
> 
> —Eh, p-por supuesto. Ha-hace tanto que no elimino a algún insecto. —Dos días.

Ah, se me olvidaba. Que fueran una particular pareja no dejaba a un lado el hecho de que el Doctor Flug aún conservaba ese tartamudeo y nerviosismo. Ser más que su mano derecha le hizo comprender que aunque tuviera una garantía adicional a la de los demás, Black Hat seguía, sigue y seguirá siendo Black Hat; un “ente” impredecible que pareció acogerlo.

> —Mire, señor. Transformaré a 5.0.5 para que parezca un perro enfermo, así nos adentraremos a su despacho lejos de cualquier chismoso que pueda interferir, allí Demencia acabará de una vez con el… “Beterinario” y yo llevaré mi rayo encogedor para transportarlo aquí. Oh, también cargaré el rayo mortal en caso de que las cosas se pongan… algo feas. —Volvió la mirada a Black Hat.

Entonces Flug se acercó poco a poco hasta quedar frente al escritorio de Black Hat.

> —¿Qué quieres que te diga? Si dices que puedes “solo”, bienvenido seas, bolsa de pan. —Respondió neutral.
> 
> —¡Gracias, no te arrepentirás! —Hizo puños con sus manos y colocó unos ojos esperanzados.

Después rodeó el escritorio para llegar al lado del enigmático ser y en un torpe intento abrió los brazos, lentamente se acercaba apretando los párpados con miedo. Colmado por la impaciencia, Black Hat enganchó el cuello de Flug en su brazo y lo atrajo, más cuando sintió que éste cerraba sus brazos con la lentitud de una tortuga insegura hacia su cuerpo se separó levantándose inmediatamente. Se dirigió a una ventana y allí posó la mirada.

> —Es mejor que se apure Doctor, es desagradable tratar con sabandijas tan incapaces.
> 
> —¡S-sí, señor! —Hizo un saludo militar para despedirse y avanzó con rapidez a la puerta.

En cuanto cruzaba el marco, un tentáculo azotó fuertemente su trasero, tanto que lo empujó hacia adelante. No terminó de sonar tal golpe cuando la puerta fue cerrada estruendosamente. 

> —¡ARGHHH, BLACK HA- Una horrorosa oscuridad se hizo presente ahuyentando al pobre científico. Todo a la normalidad dentro de la anormalidad.

* * *

> —Y ese es el plan. ¿Entendido? —Flug volteó a mirar a Demencia.— ¿Entendido, Demensa?
> 
> —Sí, no importa. ¿¡En dónde está!? —Sus cabellos se erizaron gracias a su entusiasmo por quebrar huesos.
> 
> —Baw, Braw c:

Sin más, Flug procedió a tomar pintura vegetal de color violetOSO. Aquella pintura solo duraría algunos días y no haría daño al esponjOSO. Con delicadeza hacía círculos alrededor de su cara y cuerpo, sumado a las ojeras artificiales hechas con marcador.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos estaba todo listo, excepto Demencia. Ella solía estar en su habitación tal vez dedicando todo el día a su altar de Black Hat o tal vez se encontraba acosando al clon musculoso del mismo, de otra forma, también podría estar perturbando la vida de Earl. La chica lagarto sabía de la “relación” entre su amor platónico y Flug, sin embargo, seguía siendo Demencia; en su nombre está la esencia de su comportamiento. Al principio intentó matar a Flug repetidas veces, sin resultado alguno, pues sus celos eran altamente peligrosos pero, la irritabilidad de Black Hat aun más. Al pasar el tiempo no olvidó ni tachó al gran villano de la lista, sólo enfatizó en sus clones más “guapos”, llegando así a secuestrar a Earl, acosar al musculoso y ¿por qué no? seguir insinuándose al mismísimo malévolo, cosa que causaba lástima a Flug más que molestia.

> —¡Demencia, chamaca malcriada te dije que a las tres treinta y ya son las cuatro cuarenta p.m! —Abrió la puerta de su “cueva” encontrándose a una loca chica abrazando una almohada con la imagen de Black Hat. 

Cerró lentamente con un ceño confundido y apenado, de inmediato fue lanzado al suelo cuando ésta salió victoriosa colocándose su guante de púas y alambres filudos. ¿Sería esa una pequeña venganza sin cobrar o solo su actitud de siempre? Nadie sabría con exactitud lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

* * *

> —Demencia, guarda eso o nos van a descubrir.
> 
> —¡Oblígame, nerd! —Respondió con un zape a Flug en mitad de la calle.
> 
> —UAGH, entonces quédate con esa porquería. —Un tic en su ojo se hizo presente antes de que 5.0.5 se parara en dos patas y tratara de consolar al Doctor.
> 
> —Entonces me lo quito. —Dijo juguetona.
> 
> —Eso es.
> 
> —Ahora me lo pongo. 

Flug suspiró rendido, dijo a 5.0.5 que no se preocupara y volviera a su “estado” de perro doméstico.

Cuando llegaron al establecimiento, que de hecho, era un garaje descuidado con letrero de mensaje: “Aqí el serbicio de beterinaria”, comenzaba la primera fase del plan.

> —Buenos días, caballero. Veo que necesita ayuda. —Aclaró amable el “villano Beterinario”.
> 
> —Exactamente. Nuestro perro 5.0.5 ha comenzado a sentirse mal y su pelaje tomó una tonalidad en algunas zonas de color púrpura. —Fingía tristeza.— ¿Podría revisarlo en su despacho para llegar a un pronóstico y posible cura?
> 
> —¡Hágalo rápido! ¿quiere? Mi amorcito está esperando por mí. —Impaciente alegó Demencia ganándose a un Flug rodando los ojos con molestia.

El hombre ignoró aquello y los hizo avanzar por la puerta principal de la casa hasta el fondo de un pasillo oscuro donde una habitación de espera los acogió, el lúgubre lugar puso algo nervioso a 5.0.5, cosa que notó el científico. 

> —Tranquilo, 5.0.5, pronto nos iremos de aquí y te compraré un helado. —Con actitud de padre se dirigió al oso.
> 
> —Huele a muertos. —Rió un poco, ya saben, cómo sólo lo sabe hacer ella.

Sin embargo, no lo podía negar, algo “no le cuadraba” en ese sitio, en ese hombre, en su actitud de alejarse y advertir que no entraran al “cuarto de electricidad”. Tenía que… 

> —Voy al baño. Ya vuelvo, Demencia, no dejes solo a 5.0.5. —Sin más, se alejó hacia donde no debía según indicaciones externas.

_ "¿Qué ocultas, infeliz falto de ortografía? " _

En cuanto abrió la puerta del cuarto prohibido vió un lugar conocido.

> —Señor, estaba a punto de descifrar algo. —Exclamó algo decepcionado. 

Black hat aún estaba mirando a la ventana con poco interés. Uno de sus tentáculos tomó la mano izquierda de Flug y lo levantó levemente mientras un poco de viento desordenó su bolsa, la voz de Black Hat se pronunció en su oído derecho.

> —El tiempo es importante, Flug. Por ello, siempre debe tenerlo en cuenta… Buena suerte, doctor, tal vez la necesite. —El Doctor estaba asustado y extrañado a la vez.
> 
> —Eh, g-gracias, jefecín. Su agarre ya e-está empezando a doler… ¡Ejem, auch! —Sonrió algo nervioso.
> 
> —¡Qué fresa eres, Flug! Bla, bla, qué la fuerza y esas cochinadas estúpidas le acompañen, traiga pizza para la cena. Adiós.
> 
> —Yo tamb— En ese instante el tentáculo que lo sostenía a pocos centímetros del suelo lo soltó y el mismo viento de antes le giró un poco la bolsa.

Para cuando acomodó su bolsa la puerta nuevamente estaba cerrada. No era la primera vez que Blak Hat hacía una de sus intervenciones, tampoco la única forma en la que las hacía. ¡Qué más dá! No todos los días el mismísimo mal encarnado te dice… ¿Que el tiempo es indispensable? 

Teniendo en cuenta aquello, el decidido Doctor abrió esta vez la puerta del “cuarto de electricidad” y no un portal dimensional al despacho de su aún jefe. 

Flug se sorprendió con el putrefacto olor y, cuando encendió las luces, creyó en lo que Demencia dijo hace un rato, no obstante, le faltaba algo, no olía a “muertos” solamente, olía a “perros muertos” y había varios de estos por todo el espacio.

> —Veo que eres uno de esos niñitos curiosos. —Flug puso unos ojos estupefactos. Esa bolsa sí que tenía expresión.— Hagamos un trato: dejas a ese tipo raro que tienes como perro, te mudas de la ciudad y no haré más daño a tu amiga, tampoco a ti, ¿hecho?
> 
> —Ay, no me digas, ¿qué le hiciste a Demencia? —Ahora sus gestos eran neutrales y algo engreídos.

El “Beterinario” agarró algo tras la puerta y resultó lanzando a Flug una chica lagarto adormecida.

> —¡Estás pesada! —Juntó fuerzas de quién sabe dónde y la dejó a un lado.— ¡A la próxima dejo tu cena viva para que ejercites! —Levantó la mirada al sujeto.— Déjame adivinar, ¿5.0.5 también está anestesiado?
> 
> —Adivinaste. ¡Ahora, largo! —Sacó un cuchillo de carnicero, lastimosamente para él, Flug tenía cierta sonrisa que expresaba con los ojos perfectamente, una orgullosa y confiada.
> 
> —Otro suicida más. Dagh.
> 
> —No vas a hacerme nada, fracasado analfabeta. —Allí buscó su rayo encogedor.— ¡Lo que faltaba, lo dejé! No importa. —Con su otra mano esperaba hallar el rayo mortal.— ¡Me quiero volver chango! ¡¿cómo es posible que dejara esa cosa?! 

No logró pronunciar nada más cuando el hombre casi le estampa el cuchillo en la cabeza. Tantos años con Black Hat y sus inesperadas acciones le había preparado para esto, por eso lo esquivó y salió como un rayo de la habitación.

> —¡Se te olvida la rara! —Alegó en un estúpido intento de hacerlo volver.
> 
> —¡Quédatela, come casi 78 kilos de carne a la semana! —Velozmente alcanzó la habitación de un principio y vio a su querido oso esponjOSO tirado en el suelo inconsciente. 

Escuchó los firmes pasos del sujeto próximo a llegar y se desesperó un poco a decir verdad. 

_ "Nota mental: No subestimar a nadie cuando se trata de investigar al oponente. _

_ Piensa, Flug. ¡Piensa, Argh! No, nadie se mete conmigo… Excepto Black Ha- ¡OH, CLARO! _

_ Él nunca aparece porque sí, a ver… “El tiempo es indispensable”, Siempre… tenerlo en cuenta. Son las seis menos diez." _

> —¡Dile adiós a tu vida! —Gritó a doce metros el “Beterinario”.

_ "¡POR SUPUESTO! Mi reloj tiene implementado un mecanismo de defensa. Black Hat, cariño, soy un tonto. — _ ** _Lo sé, Flug.—_ ** _ ¡Hey, es mi mente! — _ ** _callate y mira adelante, escuincle.—_ ** _ " _

Otra vez tuvo que esquivar una segura puñalada, no obstante presionó un pequeño botón de su reloj en mano izquierda, el cual desplegó una pequeña bandita o sticker de relámpago unido al temporizador por medio de un alambrecillo de aluminio.

Un desgarrador grito se escuchó en toda la casa, incluso fuera de esta. El hombre había caído al fin. El doctor Flug oyó muchísimos ladridos de perros, decidió seguirlos y explorar un poco la inmunda casa del “Beterinario”. Encontró varias habitaciones con perros sin vida y otras en donde aún tenían alientos, le ladraban en defensa; Flug solo se hacía a un lado para dejarlos salir. Su misión estaba cumplida, así que puede ser que el Doctor estuviera liberando. Por último, el delgaducho científico agarró distintos tipos de anestesia del “laboratorio” improvisado, arrastró con mucho esfuerzo a Demencia junto a 5.0.5 y sacudió un poco su ropa para estar más presentable.

> —Jefecito, ¿me ayudaría a llevar a Hat Island esto? —Preguntó mirando a todo sitio, parecía que hablaba solo.— Sé que está mirándome.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, bajo el científico se formó un vórtice terrorífico que le hizo brincar hacia atrás. Una sombra tomó a 5.0.5 y Demencia para meterlos ahí, la cabeza de la chica se golpeó con el suelo pero pudo entrar, de últimas, la misma sombra agarró las reservas de anestesia. Flug iba a saltar, no obstante la sombra lo sujetó del pecho y le hizo retroceder.

> —¿A-acaso hice algo m-mal? —El chico se carcomía el cerebro pensando en ello.
> 
> —Fue lo más mediocre que he visto pero no es el caso, Doctor. —Black Hat había aparecido detrás de él.— Aún le falta la última fase.

Dicho aquello el enigmático ser desapareció junto con el portal. Flug revisó su mano enguantada y vió un papel fino con algo escrito con sangre al parecer.

> ** _ ** _¿En dónde está la pizza, animal? _ ** _ **

** _Att: Lord Balck Hat_ **

Su sonrisa hubiera permanecido si su oído izquierdo no hubiera escuchado al gran villano gritar: “¡Deja de mirar como idiota o dormirás en el maldito sofá tres meses!”.

* * *

> —Sí, allí estará. El “Beterinario” fue neutralizado. —Un orgulloso Flug hablaba en el despacho de Black Hat.
> 
> —¡Muchas gracias, profesor!
> 
> —Doctor. —Ah, nunca comprendido.
> 
> —Cómo sea.
> 
> —¡Ahora, largo, escorias! —La voz más aterradora de la habitación sacó a correr a los villanos.

Flug iba a tomar un sorbo del té que tenían en una bandeja de plata.

> —No haga eso. Tiene veneno preparado por Demencia. —Dijo serio.
> 
> —¿Entonces ellos…
> 
> —Créame, el mundo estará mejor sin esas sabandijas.

Finalmente, el Doctor Flug sintió una suave caricia arriba de su bolsa. Era de los pocos momentos en los que la vida le sonreía con gusto.

> —Escuincle baboso y debilucho. —Todo a la normalidad dentro de la anormalidad.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. EsponjOSO.  
2\. Saludo militar para despedirse.  
2\. VioletOSO.  
Jahjshjashjhajsh Me río sola por pendeja. 
> 
> Gracias por leer, señoritos. UwU Buen día/tarde/noche/lo que sea.


End file.
